Recently, an ionomer resin has been used exclusively as the base resin for a cover of golf balls (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho49(1974)-49727). Particularly, in almost all of two-piece golf balls using a solid core, the ionomer resin is used as the base resin for the cover. This is because the ionomer resin is superior in durability, cut resistance and impact resilience and is easily molded.
However, the golf ball using the ionomer resin as the base resin for its cover needs further improvement in impact resilience, flying distance and the like. Particularly, users are asking the golf ball to fly as far as possible, with higher impact resilience and flying performances.
In order to satisfy the above demands, an acrylic ionomer having high impact resilience has been used as the base resin for the cover.
However, the acrylic ionomer is inferior in durability and it has a problem that the surface of the golf ball is easily scratched at the time of hitting with a short iron.
As described above, a golf ball having more excellent flying performances is desired by users, and measures taken for satisfying the request have uncovered other problems and drawbacks.